Home Alone
by jjlovewolves1
Summary: Hey guys it Jj this is my first story. It a one shot with Liam and Jay an oc.


It wasn't hard for Jay McCall to understand why his older brother Scott always left him home. Scott never really did care for Jay like most brothers did, but Allison Urgent was more important than him anyways.

Jay walks across his room, pacing. He was mad and upset with Scott for leaving him home alone on a Friday night. Jay stops in the middle of the floor and then he comes up with idea of calling Isaac and seeing what he is doing. He pulls out his phone and dials Isaac number and push the call button. He waits for a couple seconds until he hear Isaac on the end of the line, answering as though he just woke up from a long nap.

Jay giggles a little. "What you up to Isaac?"

Isaac who was clearly irritated for being woken up replies grumpily, "Nothing just sleeping before someone woke me up."

Jay feels a little bad for waking up Isaac. "Sorry, I'll call you later."

Isaac simply hung up the phone without another word to the other boy.

Jay sighs and breaths out his nose slowly. That's when he heard a knock on the front door. Jay shakes a little, it was quite in the house and the sound rang through loud and clear, before he heads towards the door.

At the door is Liam, his boyfriend. Jay's heart automatically speeds up as Liam walks in and smiles at Jay as he walks by.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Jay asks shakily.

Liam shrugs. "Came over because I was bored and was having some panic attacks about the Berserkers." Jay frown slightly and Liam punches his shoulder slightly. Don't be sad for me, babe."

Jay smiles at the pet name and looks at Liam with mischief in his eyes. He was in a mood to play and tackles Liam, jumping on top of him.

Liam laughs and flips Jay over with ease due to his werewolf abilities. Jay was grinning like an idiot and tried to overpower Liam, but he wasn't budging.

Liam smiled as he stood to his feet over his boyfriend; Jay immediately noticed the bulge in the other boy's pants, causing him to blush. Liam could smell the lust radiating off Jay in waves and noticed the erection in the smaller boy's boxer shorts.

Jay looked up into Liam's eyes and saw the nervousness there.

"Sorry." The teen wolf says and turns to leave, but stops when he feels a hand on his wrist. Liam turns to see Jay standing there smiling faintly causing him to smile and nod.

Jay takes him to his room; when they arrive, Liam looks nervous and is surprised to see the same look on Jay's face. Liam leaned in to kiss Jay. At first Jay is surprised, but slowly comes to terms and returns the kiss.

Liam, who is still kissing Jay, pulls the younger boy closer to him and pushes his tongue past Jay's and sucks greedily on the other's tongue. Jay moans slightly and then pushes his dick into Liam, who pushes his tongue back and the battle for dominance begins.

Jay giggles and is pushed on his bed by Liam and the taller boy drapes his body over his own, slowly grinding his hips to cause delicious friction.

Jay moans a little louder this time and puts his arms around Liam's waist as Liam starts to take off Jay's shirt. Jay blushes a little from embarrassment of being expose. Liam smiles slightly and takes his shirt off. Jay smiles as his rub his hand across Liam's abs. Liam shivers from the touch and then pulls his jeans off and his boxers. Jay blushes so hard he doesn't feel jay pull off his shorts and boxers. Liam moans as Jay grips his shaft and he shivers as Jay moves his hand up and down.

"Condoms."

Jay points to his night stand to the right of them and blush as Liam grabs the condom and puts it on. Jay turns on all four and moan as Liam pushes the head of his thick cock into him.

Liam slowly thrusts in and Jay shivers and arches his back a little at the feeling. Liam pulls out and thrusts back in a little deeper, feeling Jay's muscles settle around his cock.

Jay moans Liam's name and Liam takes that as cue to pound his mate to a pile of meat. Liam thrusts in and out fast and deep, hitting Jay's sweet spot perfectly almost every time. Jay moans loudly and arches his back more as he feels Liam's cock deep side of him. Liam moans softly as he comes to his climax, continuing to ride it out and bring his lover over the edge. Jay moans slightly as he feels his lover hot seed in him and continues to push back to get his lover as deep as he will go and moans Liam's name as he comes all over his sheets below him.

Liam collapse on top of Jay and whispers, "I love you."

Jay responds a little later after Liam pulls his cock out of him. "I love you too."

Jay and Liam get up and go to the bathroom to take a shower. Jay goes in first and turns the water on full heat as Liam climbs in behind him. They clean each other and talk while doing so.

Jay then threw some water at Liam. Liam who was smiling and blushing threw some back. Jay punches Liam in the arm hard.

Liam eyes suddenly flash golden and his claws came out slowly.

Jay then smiles and blush thinking he so hot when he changes. Liam closes his eyes to calm down and hugs Jay. Jay hugs him slightly and turns off the water.

Liam steps out and dries off as Jay comes out and dries himself as well. They soon are fully clothed except for their shirts. Liam then puts on a scary movie while Jay goes to pop some popcorn.

Liam settles down on the pallet of covers he just made. When the popcorn was done he gets it and lay down beside Liam.

Liam takes a handful of popcorn as Jay, who was staring at Liam as he ate and watched the movie. Jay soon closes his eyes after an hour of movie. He feels Liam pull covers over them and puts Jay's head on his chest. Liam thinks as he listens to Jay's heartbeat that is his mate and he will not let anything happen to him no matter what. Jay smiles slightly and thinks he is glad that Scott left him home alone.


End file.
